Las revelaciones a la princesa
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La princesa descubre,de una forma inesperada,cosas que la hacen comprender mejor la forma de actuar de alguien que no entendía,y replantearse algunas cosas de sus padres...


**¡Hola!Ya estoy aquí otra vez con mis locuras y desvaríos.He estado sin aparecer durante unos dias,debido a mis exámenes,pero ya he vuelto.Ahora pasemos al fic en sí.La verdad,y para ser sincera,no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer una continuación de "Una conversación con la reina",pero,para mi incredulidad,me llegaron muchos reviews pidiendome que lo hiciera y tras pensármelo mucho,aquí lo traigo.No me gusta mucho,pero creo que es un buen final,bastante de mi estilo.Sólo una cosita;bueno,dos;este fic puede leerse totalmente independiente de "Una conversación con la reina",así que no os preocupéis.Lo segundo es que,relacionado con esta historia,ya no voy a hacer más,porque considero que ahora si que ha quedado cerrado el tema.Bien,ahora lo de siempre:todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takenuchi,yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entreteneros.Ya sólo me queda una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad del fic!**

Se encontraba frente a unas gigantescas puertas de cristal. La verdad, no recordaba haberlas visto en años, y para ser sinceros, no tenia idea de cómo había terminado ahí. Probablemente, en su desesperación, habría ido a un lugar en el que sabía que nadie la buscaría.

Se quedó observando las puertas durante unos minutos, dudando entre entrar o no. Finalmente, decidió empujar las puertas que, a pesar de ser inmensamente pesadas, se abrieron con facilidad. Se introdujo con gracia en la estancia, respirando con dificultad debido a la carrera que acababa de terminar y al hecho que la había inducido a ello.

Miró la gigantesca habitación en la que se encontraba. No había entrado allí desde aquel funesto día, tantísimos años atrás…Sin embargo, un dulce resplandor proveniente del centro de la estancia atrajo su atención, alejándola de recuerdos que ya estaban enterrados. Para su sorpresa, ante ella estaba un pequeño altar con un cristal transparente que ella conocía de sobra. ¿No se suponía que su madre lo había guardado tras los acontecimientos de su infancia? Desde aquello, jamás había vuelto a ver el Cristal de Plata del siglo XXX. Tuvo que sonreír, aún entre las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

Decidida, y pensando que ya era mayorcita como para volver a cometer ese mismo error, la joven se acercó al cristal. Todo sea por olvidarse de esa horrible conversación que había destruido gran parte de sus esperanzas…

Sorpresivamente, el cristal emitió un resplandor que la envolvió. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontraba en… ¿el siglo XX? Si, estaba segura; reconocería ese ambiente siempre…

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos para centrarse en la imagen que se presentaba ante ella. Podía reconocer a su madre algo más joven que en su tiempo, bastante más despreocupada y jovial. Junto a ella, su padre, al que en ese momento no le tenía mucha estima. Aún así, ella lo había conocido en su juventud y sabía que no era el mismo, de modo que se decidió a observar.

Su madre sonreía feliz; su padre, que mantenía un rostro prácticamente impenetrable, la abrazaba por la cintura. Ninguno decía nada, pero si observaba atentamente los ojos del hombre, podía descubrir un brillo de felicidad y dicha completa.

Súbitamente, la imagen cambió. Ahora mostraba al conjunto de las Sailors interiores junto a su madre, tomando un café en la cafetería de un amigo de las chicas. Todas parecían muy felices, y se fue fijando en cada una.

Su madre tenía, como siempre, un brillo de felicidad y ternura en los ojos, pero éste parecía ser más fuerte en ese momento. Aún después de tantos años, seguía preguntándose a sí misma cómo es que no la había reconocido. Es cierto que no tenían la misma madurez, pero ese brillo de tranquilidad es reconocible por cualquiera que conociera o alguna vez hubiese visto de cerca de su madre…

Negó con la cabeza y se centró en el resto. Venus (tuvo que sonreír para sí misma; ¿cuántas veces la sailor le había pedido que siguiera llamándole por su nombre cuando no estuvieran en un acto público? Y ella seguía tratándola con cortesía, sólo para ver el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de la rubia) abrazaba efusivamente a su madre. No pudo evitar sonreír. La líder de las sailors había sido muy impulsiva en su juventud, aunque siempre responsable cuando de su princesa se trataba; sin embargo, parecía que la vida en palacio y su papel como madre la habían vuelto más calmada y reflexiva, aunque en ocasiones salía a relucir el carácter de antaño.

Sonriendo, pasó la mirada a Mercurio. La dulce sailor Mercurio. En ese siglo, aún seguía comunicándose únicamente con las sailors y su padre. Menos mal que el amor la había cambiado para bien, como le había oído decir en infinidad de veces a Venus y a su madre. Era mucho más abierta y sonreía con mucha más frecuencia que en su época de soltera.

Un comentario de Júpiter atrajo su atención. La guerrera también era muy diferente en ambos tiempos. Al fin, tras muchos sufrimientos, había cumplido su mayor sueño, y era feliz.

Por último, la sonrisa burlona y cariñosa de Marte captó su atención. Ninguna sailor había querido comentarlo nunca, y su madre era demasiado leal a sus guardianas como para decirlo, pero su padre sí que le había contado algunas de las malas experiencias de la chica y su más tormentosa relación. A pesar de todo, el hielo había conseguido cautivar de nuevo a la princesa de fuego, y ésta era feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué le estaba mostrando el cristal esas imágenes? Es como si quisiera enseñarle algo, pero no estaba de humor para ver las historias románticas de las guardianas de su madre.

De repente, devolvió la mirada a su madre, y cubrió su boca con la mano para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. ¡Llevaba un anillo en su dedo! Eso quería decir que sus progenitores ya estaban prometidos…

De nuevo, la luz plateada característica del cristal la envolvió. Esta vez, apareció en lo que reconoció como la casa de sus abuelos en ese siglo. No tenía idea de que tenía que ver eso con el resto de imágenes que se le habían mostrado, pero pronto comprendió.

Desde el salón de la casa, se podía oír la voz seria de Kenji Tsukino. Decidió ir a investigar, y se sorprendió al ver a su padre sentado frente a su abuelo. Ambos tenían una cara mortalmente seria, y su madre intentaba mantener la calma, a pesar de que parecía inquieta.

Puedo oír como su padre pedía la mano de su madre, sincerándose y abriendo su corazón. Se notaba el amor en sus palabras, el auténtico cariño que su padre sentía por su madre. Sintió como se le volvían a humedecer los ojos ante esto, pero por razones muy distintas a las que anteriormente le habían hecho derramar sus lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que su abuelo iba a decir (ya sabía le desenlace, pues obviamente si no ella no estaría allí, pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos), el resplandor volvió a rodearla y esta vez apareció en algo que le recordaba a su hogar, pero tenía un aspecto mucho más místico.

No pudo continuar sus pensamientos, pues ante sí aparecía la imagen de su madre ataviada con el vestido de princesa. ¿Dónde se supone que la había llevado el cristal esta vez? Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, vio a su padre correr hacia la dama y abrazarla con fuerza. No podía escuchar con exactitud la conversación, pero parecía que su padre estaba preocupado por algo. Su madre negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto que parecía intentar tranquilizarlo; pareció hacer efecto, ya que el rostro del príncipe se suavizó. Ella sabía perfectamente que su madre era la única capaz de tranquilizarlo, y creía recordar que una vez, siendo ella no más que un inocente bebé, subió a los brazos protectores de su padre e hizo el mismo gesto que en multitud de ocasiones le había visto hacer a su madre (con cara de angelito incluida), consiguiendo una tierna sonrisa del hombre.

Apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, en parte para concentrarse en la imagen ante ella y en parte porque, recordando esos momentos, se ablandaba y su enfado disminuía, y devolvió su mirada a la escena. Ante ella, en actitud protectora y tierna, su padre besaba a su madre con pasión, casi con urgencia.

La escena del beso en sí no era nueva para ella, pero si la sensación de urgencia que percibía en ambos, casi como si temieran ser descubiertos. En ese momento, mientras analiza sus pensamientos, otra figura apareció. Reconoció de inmediato a Malachite, que parecía meter prisa a su padre para irse. Ambos príncipes se despidieron con un último beso y los dos terrestres desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí una melancólica princesa…

En ese momento, la luz volvió a envolverla, apareciendo esta vez en una escena que ella misma había vivido, aunque sólo recordaba fragmentos. Se encontraban en la morada de Neherenia, que estaba sumamente disgustada tras haber perdido su belleza y juventud, y la tenía a ella en brazos. De repente, ante la mirada llorosa de Sailor Moon, la reina de la Luna Muerta tiró a una versión más joven de ella al vacío; su madre, desesperada y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó tras ella, y justo antes de tocar el suelo logró alcanzarla, llamando de inmediato al recién liberado Pegaso, que las llevó sanas y salvas a suelo firme.

La luz volvió a transportarla a otra imagen: su padre, tendido en cama y envuelto en sudores. Al ver esta escena (que NADIE le había contado nunca), retuvo con dificultad un grito de angustia, hasta que oyó claramente que llamaba a su madre varias veces, y también a ella misma.

No tuvo tiempo de nada, cuando la imagen volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, estaban en el parque, el día de la despedida del Pegaso. Ella había vivido ese momento, pero esta vez parecía vivirlo de una forma distinta, desde otra perspectiva.

Se veía a sí misma mirando a Helios antes de que se fuera, aguardando a que todas las demás se despidieran. Prácticamente a su lado, su padre parecía decidirse entre la pena por ver partir a un buen aliado y una máscara de hielo, que no sabía a que era debida. Su madre, al percatarse, lo abrazó y lo miró con dulzura, lo que consiguió que la mirada del príncipe se suavizara ligeramente. Después, se acercó al guardián, le estrechó la mano y pasó todo lo que ella recordaba. Cuando le llegó el turno a ella de despedirse y logró despistar a las inners (muy salvadoras del universo y eso, pero todavía eran muy inocentes), se vio a sí misma sonrojada por el beso que le había dado el guardián; sin embargo, no era eso lo que captó su atención: su padre parecía querer decir algo, pero la firme mano de su madre lo detuvo, con una ligera negación con la cabeza. ¿A caso su madre había sabido aquello…? Después, vino el caballeroso beso en la mano, y se convirtió definitivamente en Pegaso, volando por los cielos hasta volver al reino que guardaba. Recordaba la angustia que había sentido en aquel momento, la incertidumbre por no saber si algún día volvería a verlo…y también recordaba la paz que su madre le infundó en ese momento y los ánimos que le dio. Aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, en ese momento su padre también estaba allí para animarla…

Entre esos pensamientos, la luz plateada volvió a rodearla, llevándola de nuevo a la sala. Se quedó pensativa.

Todo aquello había sido muy extraño. Llevaba casi quince años sin ver el Cristal de Plata, desde que las sailors del pasado derrotaron a la Luna Negra. A pesar de que el cristal había estado en su cuerpo y ella misma lo había utilizado, siempre había sabido que el cristal tenía una relación especial con su madre, como si, además de pertenecerle legítimamente por la sangre de la realeza lunar que corría por sus venas, el cristal estuviera unido a la reina en cuerpo y mente y la respetara…Entonces¿qué hacía allí?

De repente, todas las piezas empezaron a encajar. En los diferentes transportes que había hecho el cristal, no había sentido ni una millonésima parte de su poder, que vio cuando Sailor Moon, adoptando la forma de Neo Reina, venció con un poco de su ayuda a la Luna Negra. Lo había visto todo desde un punto de vista especial, había percibido sensaciones ajenas. Todas le mostraban situaciones aparentemente inconexas entre sí: momentos felices en la relación de sus padres, la pedida de mano ante sus abuelos, la angustia de su padre al tener que separarse de su madre o al saberla a ella en peligro, y algunas otras cosas a las que no les veía sentido, como esa imagen en la que Malachite iba a buscar a su padre. Todo eso parecían recuerdos, unos recuerdos que sólo podían pertenecer a una persona…

-Así es, tesoro.

Rini se sobresaltó, pues no había percibido presencia alguna en ningún momento. La elegante figura de la Reina de Tokio de Cristal estaba justo tras ella y se iba acercando lentamente.

-Eso que ves ante ti no es más que una pequeña parte del poder del cristal, que contiene algunos de mis recuerdos.

Ante la atónita mirada de la princesa, Serenity tocó con suavidad el cristal y, tras ser envuelta por una luz plateada más suave que la que la había envuelto a ella, el supuesto cristal desapareció. Tras esto, la reina se volvió con sonrisa calmada hacia su hija.

-Antes que nada, hija, límpiate las lágrimas y no llores por algo que no sabes.-la princesa se limpió las lágrimas suavemente, ante la mirada de cariño de su madre.-Y en segundo lugar, no creo haberte educado para escuchar tras las puertas conversaciones ajenas.

Rini bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza, pero rápidamente la levantó con coraje y, aún sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era incorrecto e irrespetuoso, miró con cierta rabia a su interlocutora.

-¡Tengo derecho a llorar y espiar cuanto me plazca, teniendo en cuenta que nadie piensa en mí y mis sentimientos¿Por qué padre me ha hecho esto¡Él no tiene ningún derecho a decidir mi vida por mí ni recriminar al que se ha ganado mi corazón con honestidad!

La princesa respiraba agitadamente debido a su enojo, mientras la soberana negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-Mira que le dije que suavizara su tono y mantuviera la tranquilidad, pero ¿para qué escucharme? Ya sabía yo que pasaría esto…

Rini miraba con perplejidad a su madre que, tras estas palabras para ella sin sentido, la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y severidad.

-Pequeña Dama, en primer lugar, aunque tengas una ínfima parte de razón, absolutamente nada te da derecho a hablarle irrespetuosamente a tu padre ni a espiar conversaciones ajenas.-la joven bajó ligeramente la mirada, viéndose incapaz de mirar los ojos de su madre, que en ese momento la observaban con una dureza a la que no estaba acostumbrada.-Y en segundo lugar, no debes sacar conclusiones precipitadas si no has escuchado todos los argumentos que son expuestos.

La pelirrosa miró a su madre con extrañeza y un creciente temor, que no sabía de donde había salido. La reina, al ver que volvía a tener la absoluta atención de su hija, prosiguió:

-Efectivamente, tu padre estaba hablando con Helios sobre la relación que ambos mantenéis.-al ver que la chica iba a interrumpirla, levantó ligeramente la mano, y con esto la joven calló.-Pero, si te hubieras molestado en escuchar toda la conversación, ya que habías empezado, te habrías enterado de que tu padre no se opone a la relación.

La princesa estaba totalmente atónita. ¿Cómo que su padre no se oponía? Lo había escuchado claramente decir que no permitiría que su hija sufriera ni que nadie se aprovechara de su posición…

-Verás, tu padre nunca ha sido especialmente bueno con las palabras, como ya sabrás. Efectivamente, si que estaba amenazando al pobre Helios con mandarlo a sabe Selene donde si intentaba hacer algo, pero no porque se opusiera. Es simplemente que eres su hija y no quiere que nadie te haga daño, que sufras lo mismo que nosotros sufrimos.

Rini no entendía absolutamente nada. Lo único que ella sabía de sufrimiento en la relación de sus padres (a parte de las batallas, claro está), es que habían roto justo antes de llegar ella por primera vez el siglo XX, y que luego habían vuelto juntos. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver en su relación con Helios?

-Verás, hija, por eso te he mostrado algunos de mis recuerdos.-esto confirmaba la hipótesis de Rini, pero le planteaba una nueva pregunta. ¿Como sabía su madre que…?-Muy sencillo. Tu padre es muy predecible.

En eso tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su madre.

-El caso es que, sabiendo lo protector que es, decidí mostrarte sus razones para hacer lo que ha hecho.

-Madre, perdona que te interrumpa, pero¿qué tiene que ver tu relación con mi padre conmigo y con Helios?

-Muy sencillo. Tu padre tiene miedo de que sufras.

Rini no la dejó terminar, y al momento exclamó:

-¡Helios jamás se aprovecharía de mí!

La reina la miró severamente por haberla interrumpido, pero continúa.

-No se trata de Helios. Verás¿recuerdas la imagen en la que yo estoy con las chicas en una cafetería?-Rini asiente.- ¿Sabes por que estamos todas tan felices?

-Sí; acabas de prometerte con papá.

-Esa es la parte feliz de nuestra relación. La recompensa por todo el sufrimiento y sacrificio que hemos pasado ambos. Ahora¿recuerdas la imagen en la que tu padre viene hacia a mí y, poco después, viene Malachite a buscarlo para irse ambos?

La princesa asiente. Esa es, precisamente, una de las imágenes inconexas en su mente.

-Pertenece a mis recuerdos como princesa del Milenio de Plata. En ese tiempo, tu padre y yo nos veíamos a escondidas, y la relación no tuvo un final feliz…

No quiso preguntar el final de esa relación al ver la tristeza oculta en los ojos de su madre, y decidió que había otra cuestión más urgente.

-¿Y esa imagen que significa?

-Simboliza otra fase difícil de mi relación con tu padre, pero a un nivel más oficial. No podíamos estar juntos por motivos políticos…

Sí, algo le había explicado Mercurio durante sus clases cuando era una niña, pero no recordaba mucho. Todos aquellos que habían vivido durante la época del Milenio sólo querían recordar los tiempos más felices y románticos, dejando prácticamente olvidado en sus memorias el final de aquella historia, por lo que ella a penas tenía detalles.

-Madre… ¿qué significa la imagen de la pedida de mano en casa del abuelo?

El rostro de su madre mostraba diversión, aunque recordaba perfectamente la expresión de angustia que había visto reflejada en sus ojos en aquellos momentos…

-Mi padre nunca aceptó la relación entre Armando y yo-le sorprendió profundamente que lo llamase por su nombre en el siglo XX, pero no hizo ningún comentario.-Cuando me pidió en matrimonio, a pesar de que podríamos haberlo hecho sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, tu padre era consciente de que quería a mi familia y deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos antes de ascender al trono terrestre, de forma que insistió en pedirle la mano a mi padre. Como te habrás dado cuenta gracias a mis recuerdos, a mi padre no le hizo la más mínima gracia que nadie se llevara a su niña, a su princesa.-en ese momento, empezó a entender algunas cosas.-Sin embargo, al ver que tu padre realmente me amaba y que yo lo adoraba a él, se resignó y dio su aprobación a nuestra relación.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que es eso mismo lo que ha hecho que mi padre reaccione de esa forma con Helios?-las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajar en su cabeza.

-Así es. No quiere que nadie se lleve a su princesa de su lado.

-Pero, entonces¿por qué no parecía importarle cuando me despedí de Helios en el siglo XX tras la derrota de la Luna Muerta?

La reina suspiró.

-En ese momento su instinto paternal aún no estaba en su máxima expresión. Además, veía muy lejano el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse al hecho de que su hija fuese a "dejarlo". ¡Tú no habías nacido, ni siquiera nos habíamos casado! Aún no era conciente de lo que iba a pasar.

Las palabras de su madre la dejaron un poco extrañada. ¿Estaba intentando decirle que ella SÍ lo sabía? No quiso analizar sus pensamientos, y siguió preguntando.

-¿Y la imagen en la que parece tener fiebre?-aún se estremece al recordar la expresión de dolor de su padre, y la angustia propia mezclada y aumentada probablemente por la de su madre.

-Fue mientras nos enfrentábamos a Neherenia. Al atacar la Tierra y el reino de Ilusión, ambos conectados directamente con tu padre, él sufrió las mismas consecuencias que el planeta. Sin embargo, aún estando él con delirios y dolor, su corazón clamaba por la mujer que amaba y la niña que sabía, sería su hija en un futuro. El amor nos hace fuertes, querida, pero también es doloroso en ocasiones. Sin embargo, te aseguro que ese dolor vale la pena sentirlo.

La princesa se quedó pensativa unos segundos, analizando la información que su madre le había dado. ¿Pretendía decirle que no había problemas¿Qué podría ser feliz con Helios sin tener a un padre furioso intentando separarlos?

-Lo que he intentado decirte con todos estos recuerdos y palabras, hija, es que la felicidad ha de ganársela y encontrarla uno mismo. Te puedo asegurar que tu padre no va a interponerse en vuestra relación; sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que le duela el hecho de que ya no eres aquella niña a la que le contaba historias sobre la legendaria Sailor Moon, la pequeña que acudía a sus brazos asustada por las pesadillas o las tormentas para que la consolase. A pesar de todo, tu padre te adora y lo único que desea es tu felicidad, y si esto significa que estés con Helios, lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos en la familia. Sin embargo, también he querido mostrarte que el amor no es un sendero de rosas-la reina no pudo evitar sonreír muy ligeramente a la mención de esa flor tan significativa, pero volvió a ponerse seria.-Se pasan muchas dificultades, se sufre y se llora, pero todo eso se supera si el amor es de verdad, y luego se ve recompensado con la mayor de las dichas. Si de verdad amas a Helios, ambos tendréis que pasar muchas dificultades, pero podréis superarlas si estáis juntos y confiáis el uno en el otro. Además, siempre vas a tenernos a tu padre y a mi para lo que necesites, sea lo que sea y cuándo sea; eso no lo olvides jamás.

Tras el profundo discurso de la reina, la sala quedó en sumo silencio. La princesa repasaba lentamente las palabras de su madre, entendiendo su significado poco a poco. Sí, era cierto que sus padres lo habían pasado muy mal para estar juntos (y ella no sabía ni la milésima parte), pero habían confiado el uno en el otro, habían fortalecido su amor y finalmente habían logrado estar juntos y formar una familia. Al igual que ellos, muchas de las personas con las que convivía habían tenido que pasar innumerables dificultades para encontrar el amor, pero lo habían conseguido. Eso le daba esperanzas, y el saber que sus padres iban a estar con ella siempre, le daba una paz interior que pocos conocían.

Tras varios minutos de reflexión en silencio, la princesa levantó la vista hacia su madre, que la observaba con ternura, orgullo maternal y amor. Hizo una reverencia ante la reina e impulsivamente, tal como aquella vez, se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Le reina la envolvió suavemente y la calmó, como si aún fuera la niña de nueve años de antaño. Finalmente, madre e hija se separaron y la reina secó con suavidad las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de su hija, sonriendo.

-Ahora ve, querida, haz lo que debes y deseas hacer, y empieza tu propia historia.

La princesa, sonriendo, hizo una última reverencia y salió rápidamente pero con gracia de la habitación, dejando a una sonriente Neo Reina Serenity.

La soberana salió con lentitud y elegancia de la sala, directa a ir con su esposo y regañarle un poco por su insensibilidad.

Al llegar a la Sala del Trono, donde con anterioridad se reunió con cierto guardián, no resistió la necesidad de sonreír ante la escena que tenía ante ella: su hija abrazaba con fuerza a su esposo, Endimión, ante la mirada divertida de sailors y generales. Después de agradecerle por su comprensión y aceptación de la relación con el joven guardián, la pelirrosa se abalanzó hacia el chico, que la cogió al vuelo, y lo abrazó sonriendo, compartiendo un inocente y tierno beso, ante la mirada de resignación del rey, la divertida de los generales y la enternecida de las sailors, especialmente de Venus, que detectó su presencia

-Majestad, ya me extrañaba su tardanza.

La reina ocultó una sonrisa ante la formalidad del trato de Venus. Seguía con la costumbre de llamarla así mientras hubiera cualquier persona ajena el grupo de sailors y generales.

-Tenía ciertos asuntos que resolver, querida amiga. Me alegro de que la situación entre mi hija y mi esposo se haya resuelto pacíficamente. Helios, bienvenido a la familia, guardián de poca fe.

El joven se sonrojó, aún con la princesa entre sus brazos, ante la mirada de extrañeza los cinco hombres.

-Helios¿por qué no vamos a ver el jardín? Mi madre lo cuida con esmero y en esta época las rosas son espléndidas.

El guardián mira con cierto temor al rey que, suspirando, asiente.

-Por supuesto, princesa.

La pareja sale feliz en dirección al Jardín Real, ante la mirada divertida de los presentes. Tras esto, Serenity se acerca lentamente a su esposo y, justo antes de besarlo en los labios, tiene tiempo de hacer un comentario que arranca carcajadas a todos los presentes.

-Querido, la próxima vez que debas tratar un asunto en relación a los sentimientos de nuestra hija, utiliza el razonamiento por el que eres conocido por todos y deja descansar al corazón que yo conozco. Así nos ahorraremos muchos problemas.

La mente del rey no tuvo tiempo de idear una respuesta ingeniosa…su cerebro estaba concentrado en tareas más placenteras que pensar lo que habría provocado ese comentario de su esposa.

Al fin y al cabo¿era necesario que supiera las revelaciones a la princesa?


End file.
